1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a job processing method in the information processing apparatus capable of receiving a print request from any of a plurality of printing apparatuses having mutually different print processing functions via a network, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a pull printing system, a server temporarily stores a print job generated by a client apparatus (client personal computer (PC)) and the print job is transferred from the server to a printer in response to a print request from the printer. By centrally managing and controlling a printer and a printer driver for the printer on the server, it is feasible to implement a client that does not require a printer driver and to easily utilize a plurality of printers from a client.
However, in the pull printing system, which printer is to be used to output an input print job is not determined yet at the timing of generating the print job on a client PC. Accordingly, in this case, a print product desired by a user may not be output. More specifically, even if a print job including a stapling setting has been generated by a client PC, if a printer that has input a print request does not include a staple function, then a print product to which stapling is not executed may be output.
In order to solve the above-described problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-097226 discusses a method in which if a designated printer does not support a function designated in print setting information, printing is suspended or cancelled. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-097226 discusses a method in which if a previously permitted setting value included in print setting information does not match the capability or the performance of the designated printer, printing is compulsorily executed.
However, the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-097226 may not output a print product in relation to parameters that have been ignored in compulsorily executing the printing. More specifically, if the paper size has been ignored, i.e., if a print job for printing an A3-size image on an A3 sheet has been input but the paper size is changed from the A3 size to the A4 size, then the image to be printed may be only partially printed on the A4 sheet.